Dark Fantasy
by OtakuMuses
Summary: Kagome has a soul mate and he's coming to get her, youkai style!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything To Do With Inuyasha At ALL!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CH.1

Moon's_Daughter: I'mmmmm Baaaaccckkkkk!!! Unfortunally Artemis couldn't join me in writing this fic so your stuck with me!!!

NOTE: Anyone who likes Kikyo I suggest you pick another fanfic to read and those who don't like Sess/Kagome better go now!

Oh! Before I forget there will be major Kikyo bashing and some slight on Inuysha's part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist surrounded Kagome as she walked through the fog. Blackness incasing her and making her almost blind. Seeing a shadowed figure approach her she quickly tried to run in the other direction, only to find her feet going in the other direction forcing her to go towards the rapidly approaching figure.

The shadowed figure reached her in raipid time carefully pulled her into his embrace trying to show her he meant her no harm.

Kagome confused by the strangers actions and even more confused by the way her body reacted. 

Heat shot through her veins like liquid mercury. He pulled Kagome even closer to his body molding his frame with her's.

He bent his head to bite and butterfly kiss her neck leaving slight marks claiming her his.

Kagome moaned all to new at the feeling she felt it was nothing like what she felt towards Inuyasha.

A growl from her lover startled her from those thoughts.

Fear creped through her body quickly realizing the man holding her was actually a demon and a pissed off on at that. 

" Don't think or say his name in my presence you.......are.........mine" the demon growled out just before biting her neck where vampires where known (supposedly) to bite.

Kagome cried out, but not at all in pain just immense pleasure as the stranger bite her showing no claiming her only his. He released his fangs from her neck after two minutes or so, then licking very slowly away the left over blood. When happy with the results of the mark he then moved he's lips to met her's in a passionate kiss. He gently nipped her lower lip demanding entrance to her sweet sweet mouth. Kagome, over-whelmed by the emotion swirling in her mind unmindedily allowed him access. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and moaned at the taste awaiting him it was unlike anything he had ever tasted. At the moment his tongue gained access to her mouth Kagome lost all common sense and started to, what came naturally, kiss him back. They fell back on a bed of black satin sheets that appeared out of no where and the shadowed man ingenuously using his claws sliced her shirt and bra off in on slice. His molten gold gaze meeting her blue gay, before quickly deserted Kagome's mouth for her cream white breasts. Kagome whimpered upset with the lost of his touch only when he started to kiss, bite, and suck at her breast did she stop that and nearly rise off the bed with the pleasure she was now feeling. That earned her a chuckle from her company. As her shadowed lover was about to treat her other breast to the same type of torture a   
" Oi! Bitch!" wake up!" and with that said Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag .

" Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaattttt???" stated a confused girl looking around her to find herself not in the shadow realm of her fantasy, just in the middle of the forest in federal Japan and a pissed off Inu demon demanding her to make him some ramen.

" Arrrgggghhhh!" replied Kagome now in a bad mood to be disturb during her, now she realized, dream.

" Damn I thought that was real or at least what I was feeling I thought was real." mumbled Kagome to herself.

" Oh, I suggest you take a bath, you smell like sex " Inuyasha stated like he was commenting on the weather.

Miroku, now just waking up heard the comment and said " If you just needed that you should have came to me Lady Kagome."

WHAM!!! Apparentily Sango had waken up along with the houshi and heard the comment on her friend and retaleated with her hiraikotsu.Kagome now red like a cherry out of embarrassment turn to Inuyasha and yelled " SIT!SIT". a/n: that had to hurt

A couple hours later the group was on their way, once again. But a pair of molten golden eyes followed a certain miko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon's_Daughter: WOW! First chapter!!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!!!   


* * *


	2. chapter 2

" DISCLAIMER: Do Not Own Anything To Do With Inuyahsa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moon's_Daughter: Thanks for all the reviews!!! And I shall present you the 2nd chapter!!!! ^.^v 

**If** I keep getting reviews I'll keep writing!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE: barely any lime or lemon in this chapter will heat up later!! Ch. 5 at the latest!!

CH.2

" Grrrrr..... that hard headed ass-hole son of a slut! " Kagome fumed while taking a bath in a hot spring later that night.   
a/n: yea i know i skipped the whole day thing but it will come into play later on,k?

While Kagome fumed silently and out loud she did not realize she was being watched and by none other then the shadowed demon from her dreams.

The water rippled as if some one or thing was joining Kagome in her spring and something really was.

Kagome froze fear and panic ripped through her body as she felt someone or something join her in her bath.

"Do not be afraid of me mate." The golden eyed, shadowed figure said and slipped his hand around her waist and drawing her near to him.

As her body pressed against his her body came alive once more with the passion of flesh the need to be released by him and only him.

"W......Who........ar......ar....are...........y......y...you....? " stuttered Kagome, her body once again betraying her as she leaned into his chest. She slowly turned around pressing her breasts against his tense muscles and hid her face into his chest.

"Wench!! Are you done yet!??!!? Ya know no matter how much you wash you will still stink!!" screamed Inuyasha. That earned a dark growl from her supposed mate.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed only now realizing how intimate she was being with her mysterious lover.

Inuyasha broke through the forest that surrounded the spring in which Kagome was bathing in.

* Blink * * Blink *

Inuyasha blinked twice at the sight before him..................

Kagome naked in front of him.

Unfortunaly for Kagome, Miroku decided just then to join the two.

A Letcher grin spread slyly across his face as he saw the sight before and copied the example set before him by Inuyasha, which was to drool.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Kagome now noticing the two and ducking under the water, with only her head showing, attempted to cover herself from the monk and hanyou.

Sango just then along with Kirara and Shippo decided to join the two of which was in a frantic staring at the woman in the water.

*BONK!!!* 

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!" screamed Kagome to Inuyasha while Sango took care of the defiled monk, eyes twitching.

Now noticed by Kagome that her shadowed '_friend'_ had disappeared when Inuyasha sooo rudely interrupted.

Two hours later, and the 'incident' as they where calling it was sooo not forgotten. But we all know how the day goes for the shard group, but not for Kagome's shadowed lover.

"Inuyasha, lets take a break?" pleaded Kagome while sat on a fallen log with a sigh.

"No! We have to keep moving we are in the western lands!" Inuyasha growled annoyingly at the complain, while his little doggy ears twitched right and left trying to pick up every noise within a five mile radius of them.

"Ohhh....." said Kagome now understanding.

For Inuyasha did not want to have an unwelcome visit from his dear half brother Sesshoumaru. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Editor Bloody: -sigh- so many mistakes when I 1st read it. Tsk tsk tsk…..-shakes head.-

Moon's_daughter: Oh SHUT UP

Editor Bloody: -glares- Fine then I won't edit it for you anymore.

Moon's_daughter: O.O Noooo!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon's_Daughter: Ok!! second chapter done!!! For all ya fans keeping in touch with my story I don't know if I will be able to update any time soon on the account of final exams are coming up. But I get out of school on May 21st. So after that you should be able to expect an update soon after that!!!

****

****

**LIKE I TYPED BEFORE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Moon'sDaughter: Hey!! sorry for taking oh soooo long to update here's the newest chapter for I have just remember I get to go to my grandma's for two weeks in the summer so I decided to update sooner!! 

Artemis: I'm the one who's finishing this chapter Miss. I can't do it cause I have to go pack!!!! Oh well here's ch. 3!!

Bloody: ummm...okay. XP

Last time on Dark Fantasy's:

"No! We have to keep moving, we are in the western lands. " Exclained Inuyasha, while his little doggy ears twitched right and left tried to pick up every noise within five mile radius of them.

"Ooohhh....." Kagome nodded now understood.

For the Inu did not want to have an unwelcome visit from his dear half brother Sesshoumaru. A/n: he doesn't but I'm sure all my fans out there reading this fanfic doooooo......"

CH.3

Kagome looked up at the clear blue sky, appreciating the peace and quiet of the Japanese past.

" WAIT! Peace and quiet in feudal Japan?!?!?! I have NEVER been that lucky before!" thought Kagome frantically for when ever there was peace and quiet for the shard gang equals trouble............

" Hello, half-breed " a voice above spoke.

a/n: Wonder who that is???

The air changed as a thump of a sound land on the soft earth, stood before them was the Lord of the Western lands. His face emotionless, his slivery hair fluttered slightly by the breeze, and his amber eyes stared at his target.

"Sesshoumaru!" Growled Inuyasha prepared to fight, what else could he do?

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru greeted not ever so interested but still made the the inu gaped in surprise.

"When has Sesshoumaru ever called Inuyasha anything but a bad thingy or tries to take the dumb sword??" Questioned Shippo from Kagome's shoulder peering over to stare at the brothers.

"For once I am glad you are in my lands it saved me a trip but then again this" He said while held up three glittering shards, "might have helped".

"Bitch!! Why didn't you tell me he had jewel shards, kikyo (didn't capitalized it on purpose) would have instantly know!!! " Inuyasha scowled at Kagome and also mad at himself for not being able to smell nor sense Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"WHAT?! For your information I only can sense the shards, how should I know who's holding it or not!" Kagome snapped back, how dare he compare her to that ALREADY dead miko?!? Forgotten that the reason the full breed demon came here for.

"For once I am not here for the sword, there is a Cemorial Gathering at the palace of the Eastern Lady and all relatives of the four major Lords must go, that includes you hanyou " Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Riiiiight " Answered Inuyasha and crossed his arms.

"It is a three day masquerade, you have to have a partner to be able to enter."

"I heard about this type of thing, it is very important to anyone of demon blood to be invited and to not attend means certain death." whispered Sango to Kagome and Miroku. For Kirara and Shippo who being demon, already knew that.

With that said the Taiyoukai of the Western lands left but not before telling Inuyasha that it was in seven days hence at Lady Soari of the Eastern Lands palace.

"Alright, fine." said Inuyasha turning to face the group. "I'll take kikyo, and the rest of you pair up for all I care." And with that said Inuyasha bounded off to go find kikyo.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha in full shock and rage, how could he take HER?!? Whatever maybe her mysterious guy would take her.

Five hours later the group was all settled for the night when Inuyasha came back with kiyo.

" Pewh! Inuyasha put her somewhere else!! Her smell is making my eyes water and nose hurt " complained Shippou held his nose and twitched. a/n: I just realized all this time I was spelling the poor kits name wrong!! Sorries!!

Whack!

Inuyasha had smacked Shippou on the head for his insult to kikyo.

Which is very true!

" Inuyasha don't you dare hurt Shippou!!" Exclaimed Kagome marched over to them and comfort the poor Kit.

" Hn! Like you could stop me Miss-I-smell-like-sex " Answered Inuyasha stuck his nose up.

An anger vein appears on Kagome's head and a loud "SIT BOY!" was heard all over Japan and even on the coast of China and Korea!

Even Koga heard that and let out a howl of laughter at the half dog that could be heard for miles around too. a/n: just hhhaaaaaadddd to put that! Hehe

Two days later with the group at Kaede's village preparing for the masquerade.

The very same afternoon, you could find Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku sitting around the fire pit in Kaede's hut with the girls making everyone's outfits.

"Sango!! The love of my life......... " Sang Miroku.

" No" Stated Sango.

"But you don't even know what I am going to ask. "Miroku replied with a pout.

" Oh yea I do! You are going to ask me, the same damned question you have been asking Kagome and I for the last two days and that is 'what is my costumes looks like' and I always reply you will find out along with the others on the day we leave! So stop bugging me or your going meet your and Inuyasha's lover!!!" Exclaimed Sango not looking up from her needle work.

" kikyo isn't my lover and I wouldn't do her if my life depended on it " said Miroku with a disgusted look and still not getting what Sango meant by his and Inuyasha's lover.

Then Sango then asked a question that the monk didn't seemed to catch on purpose.

" Huuuuuuuuuhhhh??" was the defiled monks oh so smart response.

" Well.. what do lovers do? questioned Sango.

With a perverted grin Miroku answered " Kiss and touch of course" and as her said 'touch' Miroku's famous wandering hand moved it's way to its favorite spot and that was Sango's ass. And Sango being Sango she reacted like she usually does with her mighty and oh so hurtful hiraikotsu.

But not with a enough force to knock the poor so called monk out. So Miroku not being that stupid then went back to listen to kagome who was talking about dirt.

" When I say the 'S' word what does Inuyasha do, Sango? asked Kagome.

" He kisses kikyo! " shouted Shippou now entering the discussion.

" As logical as that is, kikyo being made out of dirt and all, but that's not the answer we are looking for " said Sango with a smile though her laughter. Along with Miroku and Kagome the group laughed like they hadn't in months at kikyo's expense.

" Are you going to explain it or what " asked Miroku as they finally stopped laughing.

" Well we all know that Inuyasha kisses the dirt when I sit him " said Kagome, but when she said the sit word there was a THUD from Inuyasha's forest.

" And Miroku kisses the dirt when I whack him right......" finished Sango, and the light of understanding went across Miroku's face and Shippou's.

So what Sango meant by him meeting his and Inuyasha's lover again she meant the ground for when Miroku is whacked and Inuyasha is sat the both kiss and embrace the dirt. a/n: email me if you still don't get it.

As night fell and darkness fell across the land of ancient Japan, Kagome and the rest of the shard group fell asleep and like the other night she was in a dark dark room.

a/n: I think I'll stop there

A/n: don't worry I won't do cliffies like that ......... yet......

" Hello" spoke a voice form behind Kagome.

She turned quickly to find herself yet again in his embrace.

" Who are you? Why do I act like this in when I'm with you? " asked an confused Miko of the Shikon No Tama.

" Ask the kit, Shippou about something called 'Sarahga' and all shall came real at the masquerade " he spoke nipping her neck in between words.

" Wait! How do you know about it? Only youkai of any relation to to the four main rulers are invited " Exclaimed the raven hair miko.

" Very smart " was all he said and with a blink of an eye he disappeared only to appear behind her, twist her around to face him and give Kagome and soul burning kiss.

Kagome's eyes went wide, as the emotions and feelings of want and passion and another emotion she couldn't quite identify a/n: we alll know what that emotion is!

Has they parted Kagome in a gaze of wonderment at her new feelings. The mysterious demon kissed her lovingly on the forehead and said " See you at the masquerade " and with that..................

Kagome sat right up in Kaede's hut rapidly breathing and glancing around . The only thought going through her mind was " What would really happen at the masquerade and WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELL'S IS A SARAHGA????

Moon'sChild: Hope you liked this chapter the next one is when the group goes to the ball and what's this KAGOME MEETS HER MYSTERIOUS LOVER??? Find out in the next update of Dark Fantasy!!

Bloody: Ahem! Hello the editor again. I did edit a lot of things here and well I hope it's all good. When I do my own stories seriously my grammar and things sucked, but when I do it to other ppl its fine. ANYWAY if u are confused about the conversation between Sango, kagome Miroku and Shippo just email the moon child here. . I don't quite get it myself too.

Now for ALL YA GO READ THE IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE VEEERRRRYYY BOTTOM!! THANK YOU!!!!

NOTE!: PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME: YOU THE REVIEWERS HAVE TO DO 2 THINGS!!!!

1) KEEP REVIEWING (PPPPPLLLLEAAAASSSE)

2) SEND ME 3 COSTUME

IDEAS FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:

SANGO, MIROKU, KAGOME, kikyo, INUYASHA, SEESHOUMARU, SAURI, RIN, SHIPPOU, AND KAEDE!!! AND THE ONES I LIKE THE BEST WILL END UP IN MY STORY WITH THE NAME YOU GIVE ME BY IT!!!

  



	4. Chapter 4

Moon'sDaughter: Yo! Sorry it took so long for the update but I was busy!! OH! One more thing thanks for all the ideas but I'm going to use ones given to me by a friend!!! Sorry to disappoint ya all!!!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last time:

Kagome sat right up in Kaede's hut rapidly breathing and glanced around . The only thought ran through her mind was "What would really happen at the masq and WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELL'S A SARAHGA??????

Once the group had awoken in the morning, had breakfast, and set out for the Eastern Lands, Kagome walked with Shippou on her shoulder.

"Hey, Shippou?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Sarahga?"

Inuyasha turned around with kikyo on his back and then said "you should know you doubtfully have one!"

"I bet Kagome does have one unlike you!!! " defended Shippou.

Kagome was getting curious as why Inuyasha had reacted in such a way.

" Well..................................."

" Its a Taiyoukai's soul mate. It's said they meet each other in their dreams but only the male can see the females face. The female cannot see the male's face" Said Shippou.

"Hmm..If I have heard this right. It is only known to the most powerful demons and it is a very bad thing to harm the certain female. It enrages every demon within miles. It is said that Inuyasha father had two Sarahga's. Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother " Stated Miroku.

" And of course he knows this why?" Whispered Sango, to Kagome and Shippou, they both just shrugged.

"Why did you even want to know, Kagome?" Asked Shippou, the shard group stopped and looked at Kagome expectantly.

" Ahhh......" Kagome said sheepishly, started to get nervous under the group and kikyo's questioning glare.

" Well, you see..........Ummmmmm...........I heard a demon talk about it! Yeah! I heard a demon talk about it!!! Hehe........." Stuttered Kagome.

"Feh! " Inuyasha snorted then started walking again.

Both Sango and Miroku where giving Kagome ' I-soo-don't-believe-you-and-I'll-be-asking-about-this-later-in-private look'.

Four days later Kagome had yet to explain her question to the defiled monk and demon exterminator.

Five days later again had yet to explain.

Six days later they arrived at the castle of the Eastern Lady's land.

They where each show to their rooms and at this time Sango and Kagome each decided to take a bath in the inside hot springs.

"Oh! Hey Sango! " Said Kagome slipping into the refreshing hot water in the women's side of the spring next to her friend.

" Hello Kagome" Glared Sango, mad that her friend no sister had yet to explained to her the reason she asked about Sarahga.

" Sango, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you early. But I didn't want Inuyasha to hear!" Apologized Kagome. Sango look of angry disappeared to a curious one and gesture to Kagome to tell her what exactly she didn't want Inuyasha to hear. Thus Kagome explained the dreams she had..

After she was finished Sango had her mouth open in wonder and envious.

Has she closed her mouth Sango grinned from ear to ear in a ' I know something you don't know'.

" Sango? What's with that look?" Kagome said nervously.

" Well, as a demon exterminator I was taught all about the rituals of how demons mate, unlike the animals the are based on in a way the only demon that does not mate for life are insect demons other then the spider demon but the female demon usually kills the male before she gives birth so the babies would have power, food and knowledge.

Now the most unique mating rituals come from the fox, dog, wolf, crow, raven, bear, dragon, and surprisingly enough the snake." Sango said taking a deep breath has she finished.

"............."

" What? A girl has to have some type of hobby other then slaughtering demons" Protested Sango at the look that Kagome was giving her that said she needed to get a life.

" Ok! Why don't you tell me about the fox mating rituals?" Asked Kagome.

" Kagome, I doubt your guy... I mean demon, is a fox, cause both of the fox Taiyoukai are mated already " Spoke Sango.

" I only thought there where four Taiyoukai?" Said a confused Kagome.

" No there's many more " Said a voice from the door way.

Both girls turned to see a dog demoness standing in the door way.

" May I join you? " The demoness asked.

Sango and Kagome both nodded.

As the demoness joined the miko and exterminator in the spring Kagome asked what she meant by many more Taiyoukai.

" Well, all a Taiyoukai is, is a demon that can hold a humanoid form and some territory. Then a Lord Taiyoukais are demons that hold a humanoid form with ease and have special abilities. The highest Taiyoukai are what is call a Royal Taiyoukai that have a humanoid form at birth and rule over on four directions and have unlimited demonic power and have there birth mark of Royalty on their forehead. " The demoness finished.

" Oh" Was Kagome's response.

" I don't mean to be rude but you have a birth mark of Royalty on your forehead, So who are you exactly and who's mate? " Sango asked.

" For a demon killer you don't know much about markings of mating." Answered the Demoness."

Moon'sDaughter: Yea Yea I know not a lot but at least I updated some and didn't leave you waiting longer!!! Well I hope you can guess what will be happening soon!!!!LOL!!! The Masq won't be until the next chapter or the next but you can expect it soon!!! I have to do some back ground info first!!!

Bloody: Yo editor here! Tsk, tsk still too much grammer and spelling errors. I wish you would really get to the point of the masq not with the blab of so called background, I mean who doesn't know about all these when their inu fans?

Moon'sDaughter: Oh shuddaup!! ::shakesfist::

Please review!!! The button is there for a reason and I know all ya know how to use it!!!!!!LOL!!! You don't have to review if you don't want, but I would really like it if you did!!! Thanks!!!

Bloody: Of course reviews is motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH INUYASHA!!!

Author note: sorry about taking my sweet time updating but I had one hell of a writer's block!!

Last time on Dark Fantasy:

" I don't mean to be rude but you have a birth mark of Royalty on your forehead, So who are you exactly who's mate? " questioned Sango.

" For a demon killer you don't know much about markings of mating." answered the Demoness."

8888888888

" See how I have no bite marks?" the demoness said proudly.

" Yeah, so?" both Sango and Kagome raised an questionable eyebrow .

" It means I was born into the rank of Royal Taiyoukai, not mated. Also the type of demon you should look into is dragon, dog, and wolf," She said.

"Oh? Why?" Kagome tilted her head slightly, wondering.

" Because there are only two wolf demons that are not mated, only three dog demons that are not mated, two fox demons that are not mated, and only one dragon demon that is not mated all others are all mated unless you mate is a infant crow, which I doubt" said the demoness.

" Oh " was Kagome's wittful response.

" Or your mate is a demoness then there is only one unmated demoness and I am not that way and by the way you described your dream it was male." She stated and then added. "I'm Saori."

" Thanks for inviting us" said Sango, remembering the invitation.

"Yeah! Now could one of you describe the demon mating process soon!!? Because that is what I really want to hear!!" Kagome blurted out the patience is quite wearing tin for her.

Both Saori and Sango gave Kagome a knowing look.

" Well, Dragons, once they figure out who their mate is they kidnap them take them somewhere remote and ravish them." Saori explained.

" Next!!!" Kagome shivered at the thought.

" Fox demons leave trinkets they have earned or stolen for the time period of a month sometimes they leave unsigned notes, ya know secret admirer stuff " Saori added wasn't so impressed with them.

" Also, if the fox had stolen the object for his or her mate, its tough cookies for the last owner of the trinket. Its frigging suicide to try and take it back, cause that will piss off every demon within a twenty mile radius" said Saori.

" Ouch!" Kagome cringed, then she shook her head as a go on signal to Saori.

" Now wolfs, no one really know about them except that they kidnap there mate take her back to their den and have her help out with some battle if she holds her own then she's the mating is complete once they have had sex, if the female refuses to have sex the wolf will wait and allow her to go but once and an awhile checking up on her to make sure she is ok till she will have sex with him to close the mating ritual" Little did Saori or Sango notice was that at that moment Kagome had fallen unconcsious into the water.

After Saori's little speech, Sango looked to her left where Kagome had been only to find her to be seen under the water out cold.

Thinking quickly the demoness and exterminator tossed her gently onto land only to find her still breathing.

Then Sango finally realized what had made Kagome get knocked out. one word says it all.....................Koga.

88888888888

Author note: hehe! I should update again before Christmas but it all depends on the reviews I get from you people!! Thanks for all the reviews last time the reviews are what keep me going.

OH! also the first day of the masq Kagome will be dressed as Persephone, Psyche, and Pomona. Sesshoumaru will me Hades, Eros ( more comely know as Cupid), and Vertumnus. Shippou will be Hermes (cause he is always playing tricks on people), and Inari ( who is a Japanese God and his messangers are foxes), haven't figure out his thrid one yet. Inuyasha will be Atlas, Prometheus, Izanagi ( Japanese God who left his wife in hell. kikyo aka miss perment pms will be the fire of hell(just all red outfit),and Izanami ( Japanese Goddess and wife of Izangi),and I don't really care about the rest of her outfits, Miroku will be Narcissus and Aegeus and still have to figure out thrid outfit, Sango will be Echo and Aethra same as I said with Miroku.

Bloody(the editor): Sorry delayed on editing this stinking wittle chapter. XD (ducks away at moon child's glare) I know there probably some mistakes going on here that's because I didn't try very hard. I wasn't trying very hard because well ITS SHORT! ….people's gonna complain anyway. XDD lol.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Inuyasha!

Author note: hey peeps! Here's ch.6! Hope ya all enjoy. I think this is my longest ch. yet! Ahhh... everyone run...the world is coming to an end! I wrote a long chapter...just joking!hehe!

Last time:

Then Sango finally realized what had made Kagome get knocked out. One word says it all...Koga.

After both Saori and Sango had dragged Kagome out of the water and gotten themselfs and their-selfs clothed. Saori then finished her explanation of wolf mating.

" You mean Lord Koga of the North Mountains?" Saori asked.

" Yes, it is him, and there better be a way out because I don't think Kagome thought of Koga in that way." said Sango.

Saori laughed. " There is two problems with what you are saying; one: he is engaged to his Sarahga already. If he has said Kagome is his women; I doubt he meant it in the mating sense more like in a loving friendship way. He probably faked the mating courtship to help Kagome stay away from Inu-baka." explained Saori "No offense Sango-san but I never could stand Inuyasha he always got on my nerves." She said with a roll of her eyes.

" OooowwwWW..." Groaned a now waking Kagome.

" As I just explained to your friend; her Lord Koga is not your Sarahga." Gently put Saori.

" Thank Kami!" Gasped Kagome fully awake.

" Glad to see your awake" Grinned Sango.

" Hold up, how did I get out of the spring and dressed?" said Kagome, She stare from Saori to Sango with suspicion .

" Thanks." she said finally as she realized how obvious it was.

The female demon nodded and said," We couldn't let you die now; with you having a demon Sarahga it is bad enough to let the mate die for it will send the other into a killing frenzy."

" That's definitely not good" said Sango.

" Yeah, I know this is a great conversation and all but if you could continue with whole...well...I don't know...MATING THINGY!" Kagome exasperated shouting the last bit.

" Right now what demons do we have left...ahhhh...yes...dogs and crows, but since there is no possible way your mate is a crow demon we will leave that out" She detailed.

" Alright already! Tell us about dogs already! Enough with the delay!" Sango was getting impatient, her temper getting the better of her.

Saori laughed and said, " A dog demon knows who his mate is at first glance and in some cases smell. Now if his mate is in a pack he will repeatedly challenge the alpha male to a fight but allowing the alpha to win each time thus telling the female he respects who she decided to be her protector."

," I don't know why but this rings a bell and I can't place it. It's starting to get to me. Kagome any ide..." Sango interrupted

Sango trailed off seeing as she was getting Kagome's must fearsome death glare, for interrupting.

" Hehe...please continue Saori...and please make it some time before I die" Sango gulped whispering the last part.

Saori raised her eyebrow in Sango's direction. But said nothing.

" As I was saying" Saori picked up. " He will, however not tell the female this and usually make up some excuse why he fights the alpha. Also, after a couple of months of that the next step arrives, he visits her in her dreams. Dog demons have a strong telepathic link with their mates once they have met them. It is very unfortunate for those demons that try to hurt his mate. Dog demons are the most possessive demons next to foxes of course. Bloody suicidal to touch a foxes mate, male or female. The link is very strong the male can sense all the females' emotions and once they are fully mated he can talk to her in her mind and her he. But they cannot read each other's minds." Saori said.

" Ok? is that all? " Asked Kagome.

" No, I just needed to breath. " replied Saori.

" Oh, ok." said Kagome.

Then, once again Saori spoke, " On the second step is mind contact all demons get this they meet in dreams the male can see the female but the female cannot see the male. It has something to do with dominance."

" Oh, question?" asked Kagome.

" What?" Saori asked looking directly at Kagome, same as Sango.

" I'm human. Won't that make it hard to ummm...mate? Ya know demons hating humans and all..." asked Kagome.

Saori looked at Kagome in shocked and spoke " Here's a question for you. Would I be talking to you right now if I hated you?"

" Well yeah, but that's not what I think Kagome meant" Sango spoke standing up for the now red Kagome.

" Hmmm...I see...you think any demon would see you as a weakness or hate any children you give birth too?" questioned Saori.

" Yeah, thats it" mumbled Kagome.

Saori chuckled at her new friends nativity. " That is not so with demons, it is with humans though. Demons respect and guard other demons mate and any child of that union as long as that child as not refused clan enter-ship. For, when a demon finds his Sarahga it is a grand thing and not taken lightly in the demon world. I do believe you got this idea from what happened with Inuyasha's mother and him?" said Saori.

" Yah" said Kagome sitting up straight followed by Sango.

" Then let me tell you what really happened, Sesshoumaru's mother was not his father's real Sarahga. He mated her out of an alliance. You can do that and if you later on find your Sarahga the treaty mating will be divorced instantly. The treaty mate will be allowed to leave comfortably till the ends of her days or if she chooses as most do to search out her Sarahga, yes the female can search, but it is much and I mean much harder for the female to find her Sarahga then the male."

" Come on continue! Don't leave us waiting!" exclaimed Sango.

" I may be a demon but I still need to breath" growled Saori.

" Hehe...sorry" apolgized Sango.

" Anyways...Inu-baka's mother was engaged to a human male at the time Inu's father found her, stealing her away. Now, we all know no male demon or human likes to have what he considers his stolen from him. Men... so the human attacked Inu's fathers fortress hoping to gain his 'woman'. Thus, pissing off all the demons in Japan. A battle issued and he lost with his army destroyed, he barely escaped hating Inu's mother for destroying his army even if it was not her fault." she paused to judge Kagome's and Sango's reaction.

" Ooo, My father told me about this I didn't realize it was about Inuyasha though. He went to a witch after the battle. Giving her his soul in return she gave him a new body and scent. He was able to slip in unnoticed and kill Inuyasha's mother right after giving birth to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha's father sensing his Sarahga's waning life force. Came to her bring her back with the tensagia(sp?)." exclaimed Sango.

" Sango-chan, as much as I love you but you must stop interrupting!" said Kagome shouting to last of it.

" Hehe..."

" Right...then the killer escaped once again getting a new body from the witch. And waited for the right moment to strike. He would have to wait six years for that moment and wait he did. We all know how Inuyasha's father fought the dragon later Inuyasha killing said dragon, right?" Saori said.

Sango and Kagome nodded.

" Well, after the battle Inuyasha's father barely made it back alive as he was recovering with Inuyasha's mother watch over him and caring for him.

A demon heals faster with his or her Sarahga taking care of them. But as Inuyasha's mother was bandaging up Inuyasha's father the man attacked and in such a weak state Inuyasha's father could not do anything, with his dieing breath he told his Sarahga to seek out Sesshoumaru, he put a compulsion that no Sarahga female can resist behind it making her run from her love and with Inuyasha in her hands ran to Sesshoumaru who told her to hide in the human realm for he was in the middle of a battle with the North Mountains, Koga's father.

Who he defeated. But when he went looking for his step mother, he only found her grave and was never able to find his half-brother again, until the fateful day, you Kagome, unleashed him from the God-Tree." with that said Saori finished the story of Inuyasha's parents.

" That still doesn't answer my question..." said an annoyed Kagome.

Sango and Saori both sweat dropped, as they recovered Saori leaned over to Sango and asked her: " What was her question again?"

Kagome hearing her question answered: " I asked: I'm human. Won't that make it hard to ummm...mate? Ya know demons hating humans and all?"

" Oooo...yeah.."

Sango and Kagome both gave her a queer look.

In return they got a glare.

" Alright, demons don't hate all hanyou's it just the ones that umm...well...Inuyasha did something pretty stupid awhile back insulting all of the demon race..I don't even know if he realised what he did. But, he did it and that is what counts." sadly said Saori.

" When doesn't he do something stupid?" asked Sango.

" Well...get on with it" Kagome exasperated

" What?"Saori asked not getting what Kagome meant by 'get on with it'.

" Umm...CONTINUE!" shouted Kagome and Sango in unison.

Laughing, Saori continued, " Well, after he was awakened. I don't know if you are aware of this at all. But Sesshoumaru came and tried to talk to Inuyasha and welcome him into the Clan, A VERRRY important thing to demons it welcomes others into their Clan or Family...Inuyasha refused thus gaining to ultimate hate of all in that Clan. That is a very stupid thing to do, now the only reason a demon, hanyou, human, or any other species can refuse such a thing is if they hate or dislike they Royal Ruler of the Clans region. Now Sesshoumaru being that ruler and that he personally extended the invite..." Souri trailed off as Sango and Kagome both looked ready to murder Inuyasha, and Souri being a smart demoness realized Inuyasha was one dead Hanyou.

" I think we all should get ready for the ball " suggested Souri.

" Good idea " both Sango and Kagome grounded out marching out to the hot springs ready to murder Inu-baka.

Now as Kagome marched down the hall her anger clouding her eye sight she ran into a hard wall that turned out to be a chest of non other then ... Sesshoumaru.

" Gomen...Gomen!" exclaimed Kagome once she gained her balance.

" I wasn't watch where I was going" apologized Kagome, bowing to the Tai-youkai before her.

" It was my fault as well my thoughts where else where." gracefully excepted and apologized in his own way of indifference.

Kagome raised and met the Tai-youkai's golded glaze so much like Inuyasha, but not. As she looked into his eyes she saw many emotions and wisdom in his eyes, and ultimately hope for the future to come.

She saw before her a man...no...demon that stood his ground and whole heartedly appreciated and understood all he could about the world around him. A man of ruthfullness and a demon with mercy when needed.

" Fluffy-sama!" Shouted a voice down the hall. Sesshoumaru broke her glace to call back " Rin! I am here, follow my voice."

As she heard this she then again saw a demon that protected his own and was not afraid to love and did not look on it as a weakness but as strength. She now realized he hide many things when he fought Inuyasha and was cold when he was not on his own turf for it showed he was always on his guard.

She heard the clapping of little kiddy shoes on the stone castles floor before seeing the cute little girl, a human girl no less.

She heard the clapping of little kiddy shoes on the stone castles floor before seeing the cute little girl, a human girl no less.

" Hiya! Kagome-san. Rin is Rin." Rin introduced herself.

" Hi Rin." replied Kagome.

"Come on Rin we have to get ready for the masquerade." said Sesshoumaru, leading Rin down the hall towards their rooms.

Kagome later would get to know those rooms veerrryy well.

As she watched them leave Sesshoumaru sensing her gaze and turned, his gaze held something that made her insides flame.

Giving her one more glace he left. Leaving Kagome with the thought that he would make one hell of a mate not to mention a passionate one at that.

Four hours later, Kagome and the Shard Group where all ready to go to the masquerade.

As the doors opened to the Grand Ball Room. Kagome instinctively knew that this would be her last night as a single girl, for tomorrow she would be a claimed woman.

As she descended down the staircase followed by the others her gaze met another's who she only knew intimately. Her Sarahga.

He met her at the end of the staircase and just like in her favorite Fairy Tale, Cinderella, he asked her for a dance and as he swept her out on to the dance floor she just then realized there outfits matched her as Persephone in a red and silver trimmings, and matching mask, and he as Lord Hades of the Underworld in a black toga and a silver belt that held two swords that looked a little too familiar, but alas his face was covered with black mask.

" Hello," was all Kagome could say turning as red as her dress.

" Hello," he echoed.

As he twirled her only to pull her close once again. Kagome getting her bravery back told him " you have a llllooooottt of explaining to do! Ya know that, right?"

" Shush, your ruining the moment." he answered.

" Oh, right, sorry...hey!"

He laughed just before his masked face swooped down and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

As he leaned back, Kagome thoughts where thus: " Alright, all the demons here can probably smell how I feel right about now! But for some reason I don't care as long as I am in his arms. Who is he...? Sooo got to get Saori-chan and Sango-chan on that. Ooo... I don't get how I feel, I feel as if I have known him my entire life. Oo, Kami...he can kiss. Deities looking out for me...HELP! Souri said he was my Sarahga, is that like a soul mate. Ooo, his hand just went somewhere!"

As Kagome snapped out of her thoughts she realized just where his hand was...on her hip the holding her hand as he easily lead her off the dance floor and towards to the near by garden.

Author note: Alright for all ya that think that the masq. is over...you got another thing coming! LOL! The masq will be 3, yes 3, days long. And this day will be adding on too. Next chapter I just might tell you who the mysterious demon of Kagome's heart( not that she knows it yet) is! Next time on Dark Fantasy: Unmasking and Conversations!

bloody(the editor): erm yeah i have no clue wuts goin on since she hasnt update ever since FOREVER. soi only corrected some spellings and grammar errors..>>


End file.
